Power Rangers Digital
by moonrose221
Summary: Something is happening to the digital world. Darkness from the depths of space and Daemon have spread into both worlds. it's up to Henry, Jun, Justin, and a new team of Power Rangers. To save it. New powers. New zords. GO! POwer Rangers Digital
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Digital

By: moonrose221

Chapter 1; Secrets Bite and New Powers Part 1:

(Jun's PoV) Seven years ago that's how long it was. I'm nineteen now. My parents died after the MaloMyotismon incident after chewing out Davis about Veemon. I just don't get it. He had to keep it a secret. Just like I kept a secret from them. Davis, Veemon, Wizardmon, Justin Stewart, and I all moved to a big house on Slater Avenue. Justin Stewart the blue Turbo Ranger is Me and Davis's cousin on our moms side. He, Izzy, and Myself have been asked to create a team of power rangers. Power Rangers Digital. With Izzy's knowledge of the digital world and Justin and I's experience as former rangers Genai and the digimon sovereigns selected the three of us to create and mentor the team. Yes that is correct. I, Jun Motomiya am a Power Ranger. Dino Thunder Silver. My gem is active and I know I'll eventually find my gems twin.

(Henry's PoV) "Oh god I don't feel too great." I said. My name is Henry Wong. I'm Thirteen years old. It has been three years since the whole D-Reaper fiasco. Yamaki was able to bring our partners back after a year and I'm glad. My only complaint is that when I found this dark grey gem at the science mineral expo my school went to I have been feeling way sick. I'm going to suck it up and ask my mom to take me to see a doctor. I can't stand hospitals and doctors in the slightest. "Hey mom?" "Henry what is it?" That's the last thing I hear before I pass out. Next thing I know I'm in a high tech lab. "Mom?" "Henry this is Doctor Dana Mitchell. You're at the Lightspeed Rescue Aqua Base out side of Odaiba. You passed out so I called 911 and they brought you here. Dana has something to tell you sweetheart and I'm not sure how you will take it." "What is it Mom? You're really scaring me." "Hello Henry. I'm Doctor Mitchell. What I have to tell you is you have a very rare health condition. There is only one person who has this condition. She is actually waiting outside the room. Come on in Jun." The girl who walks in looks about Jaarin's age. With brown hair and eyes. "Hello, I'm Jun Motomiya. I have the same condition as you do. It took quite a while for me to learn how to control it. If you like you can move in with me and my family so you can have help to learn how to control it." "I'm really scared Mom. Will I always be sick like this?" "No. every now and then yes but not all the time." "Jun?" "Yes Henry?" "Is it really bad?" "It was at first. Over time I had to learn a lot to keep my stamina up. I know a lot that can help you. If you're willing to let me." "Of course. I want to get better. I'll be willing to live with you." "Great. You'll be out of the hospital after tomorrow. So Davis, Justin, Myself, and our Digimon Partners will come pick you up." "Digimon?" "Yeah you have a digivice. I can see it. I'm not an idiot. You're one of the kids who destroyed the D-Reaper three years ago. A month after my brother and the chosen children beat MaloMyotismon in the western quadrant." "So you know all about the digital world?" "Not as much as my brother and the others, namely Izzy Izumi. I do know enough to get in and out of there with the least amount of problems." "I see."

_(Time skip four months later)_

It's been four months since I had gotten really sick. Izzy scanned my digivice and concluded the only difference is that I can use modify cards while they can't. Terriermon is living with us now and I am getting stronger every single day. I'm getting better with my dino powers and am in a lot better control. I still have "episodes" but, they are very infrequent. I'm just glad I'm feeling better. I'm going to visit my family and the other Tamers. Jun is working with Justin and Izzy making the new morphers. Intrigued with my digivice's design they are creating a set of morphers with digimon DNA as a base. With Rapidmon for green, Raidramon for blue, Guilmon for red, Renamon for yellow, and Angewomon for pink. There is a pair of morphers they are still working on I don't know what the DNA is because they haven't selected it yet. I stare at the dark silver Dino gem on my wrist. Who in the world would have thought that I would be a Power ranger?

_**Flash back**_

"_Hey Jun. You said you had to talk to me about something important?" I said. "Yes I do. Come on in. okay down to business. Have you heard of the power rangers?" "Yeah. Who in this world hasn't? They are the best. I wish I could be one." "Well with what I have for you as of today you are a power ranger."_

_**End Flash back**_

"Momentai Henry you don't want to over exert yourself." "Terriermon nock it off. I haven't been as well as I am now for four months and I want to see everyone. Can you really blame me?" "Well since you put it that way not really."

(3rd person POV)

No one except for a select few knew what was going to happen. A new threat has emerged from the digital plane and from the depths of the darkest part of the galaxy.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital**

"**Henry!" "Hi Takato how are you?"**

"**Jun whats going on?" "Don't ask questions Davis. **_**'Henry you and takato are needed here A.S. ! He's attacking the city. Project P.R.D. is needed now Hurry'"**_

"' _**I will Jun.' **_** Takato we have to get to Odaiba now. I'll explain when we get there."**

"**Digital Force! Go Go Digital!"**

"**Power Rangers!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Digital

By:moonrose221

Chapter 2: Digital Rangers and New Powers Part 2:

(Henry PoV) I'm walking down the road on my way to the park in Shinjuku. I know that the threat of Daemon and Master Vile can't stay hidden forever. "It's only a matter of time." I say. "Henry! Over here." I look up and see my best friend Takato Matsuki. He is the DNA match for the red Guilmon morpher. Therefore he will lead the rangers. "Hey Takato. How are you?" "I'm fine. A bit shaken really." "What happened? Tell me all about it." "This dude walked up and said he needed Guilmon's DNA and a sample of my blood. He told me it was for the digital world. When I told him no he had this girl hold me down and he used one of those things you see at a phlebotomy lab at a hospital and drew blood. I was scared." "Did it hurt you Takato?" There's a thing called tact Jun. You could have asked Dana or Yamaki. "No it didn't hurt. Some how the girl made it so it didn't. After she rubbed my back and apologized. She said they were doing this by order of Azulongmon. She said there were things the sovereigns warned her and the other two she was with of a new threat. So they told me that I might to save the world depending if my DNA was a match. She promised me I wouldn't be alone. She said that the power would always protect me from what scares me in nightmares." "Well Takato that doesn't seem as bad as you make it out to be." _"Henry we have a problem. Your needed here A.S. ! Project P.R.D. is needed immediately. Hurry." _ "_I will Jun. _ Takato we need to get to Odaiba now." "Why Henry what's going on?" "We have to hurry. Takato I promise I'll explain when we get there. You need to trust me. Please just listen to me Takato. I know exactly why that girl did what she did. And what it was for. For now we need to get you to where I'm living. Takato, I know you're scared. You have to trust me. I'll protect you it's going to be alright." We ran to the subway station and went to the stop before the outskirts of the city. When we got there Justin was waiting for us with his car. "Henry that's the guy who drew blood from me. I don't want to go with him." "Takato it's going to be alright I promise. He's just going to give us a ride that's all." "Really?" "Really that's it. Now we need to get in. Terriermon and Guilmon are waiting for us at the house." Takato got in Justin's Jeep. It's blue and looks similar to his Turbo zord. I can't really blame him. Driving the Titanus Carrier Zord is one hell of a rush. So is the first morph that's just my personal opinion. When we got to the house Jun, Izzy, Guilmon, Terriermon, Wizardmon, Veemon, Tentomon, Leomon, Gaomon, and Davis were waiting on us. "Hey guys. Everyone else here?" "Yep. We were waiting on you and Takato. I'm Jun and I'm very sorry for what Justin and I did the other day. Yamaki was busy trying to find DNA matches and Dana was working in Shibuya and was dealing with a fire at the university there. We have a lot to discuss. Come on in." The reaction Davis, Takato, Rika, Kari, And T.K. had to finding out they were Power Rangers was an odd to say the least. When Justin, Jun, and Izzy lead them to the lab in the basement there was a lot of mixed reactions. The funniest thing was when Takato said, "Davis no offense but this is my best friend and your sister we are dealing with not Batman." That was before the wall went up to reveal the staircase. (A/N Think a mix of the turbo, mmpr, prdt, and proo command centers.) The high tech lab was interesting to say the least. "Welcome rangers, to the Power Rangers Digital command center. Henry please get the morphers." "Of course Jun. After all were all professionals in our own fields." As the five new rangers saw there morphers they were stunned to say the least. "You activate them with the cards with them. Takato, you are the red ranger. With the fiery strength of Guilmon at your command. Davis, you will be the blue ranger. With the thunder of Raidramon inside you. T.K., you will be the green ranger. At you disposal is the armory of Rapidmon. Rika, you shall be the yellow ranger. With the speed and agility of Renamon that will be a part of you. Finally Kari, you will be the pink ranger carrier of the grace and light of Angewomon. Individually you are strong. Together as long as you trust each other and have unparalleled courage you are invincible. When you aren't using your morphers the will look like the wrist communicators Henry, Justin, Izzy, and Myself have on." Jun explained. "I have a question Jun. What exactly is your part in all of this?" Takato asked. "I'm afraid Azulongmon has asked me not to speak of it for the time being. You will all eventually find out. For now it is between the four of us." Jun replied gesturing to Izzy, her, Justin, and me. As she explained exactly how to use the morphers the alarms went off. "Jun Master Vile and Daemon have touched down on the digital world. The rangers have to get over there immediately." Izzy stated. "Alright rangers go now and let the power protect you." Jun said as the five rangers went through the digital gate into the digital world. "Whoa what are those weird things?" Rika yelled. Pulling on the headset at the controls in the command center I hook up the com link. _"Rangers those are Shadow Tenga. You have to fight them. Its imparative that you do. Good luck."_ I really hope they can do this.

(3rd person PoV)

The five rangers saw the Shadow Tenga. As the birds tried to destroy the teens they each found they had unusual powers. Takato was fighting two Tenga when one knocked him over and he socked the ground causing it to force stone and earth to knock them in the air and he kicked a fire ball at them. "Wow I was just like Guilmon for a minute." Takato shouted for joy. Rika worked to beat down the Tenga. When two hit her to the ground when she took the Tenga by surprise when her fist solidified into diamond and she ran with speed and fought with agility and precision. "Cool!"Rika exclaimed with pleasure. T.K. was having a hard fighting the Tenga. That is until he had created a pulse of explosive energy from a piece of Chrome Digizoid. "Whoa Creepy!" T.K. yelped with Surprise. Kari was using every bit of her cheerleading skills and what little bit of martial arts training to easily fight the Tenga. She easily dropkicked two and blasted an orb of light at the rest of her group away. "Awesome!" Kari exclaimed. _"Rangers you need to morph. The destructive duo mutated a digimon. You know what to do. Good luck. May the power protect you." _Henry said over the com line. "Alright guys. It's morphin' time! Digital Force! Go, go Digital." "Digital Force! Go, go Digital!"

MORPHING SEQUENCE

When Takato slashed the red card through his digimorpher he was enveloped in fire red data. He did a back flip when an armor-like suit materialized on him. The red card dissolved into data becoming his helmet.

When T.K. slashed the green card through his digimorpher he was enveloped in emerald green data. He did a spin flip when a green armor suit materialized on him. The green card dissolved into data becoming his helmet.

When Davis slashed the blue card through his digimorpher he was enveloped in sapphire blue data. He did a break dance flip when a blue armor suit materialized on him. The blue card dissolved into data becoming his helmet.

When Rika slashed the yellow card through her digimorpher she was enveloped in topaz yellow data. She did a spinning front flip when a yellow armor suit materialized on her. The yellow card dissolved into data becoming her helmet.

When Kari slashed the pink card through her digimorpher she was enveloped in light pink data. She did a cartwheel when a pink armor suit materialized on her. The pink card dissolved into data becoming her helmet.

END MORPHING SEQUENCE

"With the fire of Guilmon, Red Digital Ranger." Takato said.

"With the thunder of Raidramon, Blue Digital Ranger." Davis said.

"With the power of Rapidmon, Green Digital Ranger." T.K. said.

"With the speed of Renamon, Yellow Digital Ranger." Rika said.

"With the grace of Angewomon, Pink Digital Ranger."Kari said.

"Guardians of Hope, Light, and Peace. Blaze…" Takato began.

"POWER RANGERS DIGITAL!" The five teens said as a team.

On his ship Master Vile was furious. "I thought there weren't any Power Rangers Daemon!" "It seems the sovereigns had discovered us and alerted the forces of the dig destined." Back in the digital world the rangers fought the monster with there weapons. "Guil-Sword!" "Rena-Spear!" "Rapid-Crossbow!" "Ange-Mace!" "Raidra-Ax!" "Alright guys lets put 'em together!" T.k.'s Crossbow and Davis's ax connected like the original black and pink rangers weapons. While Kari's split in half and connected like the power daggers to the main part. Rika's spear was in the place of the power lance of the weapon. Takato connected his sword like Jason's on top. "Digi storm cannon!" "Ready, aim, FIRE!" The digimon was destroyed and reformatted into a digi egg. "Digital Rangers, danger averted." Back at the command center the rangers were talking about the first victory of the team. "Congratulations on a job well done rangers. There are three rules you must follow. 1. Never use your powers for personal gain. 2. Do not escalate a fight unless you are forced to. And 3. Keep your identity a secret. No one can know you are a power ranger. Now then you communicators are able to teleport you to the command center whenever you want. Also there are several former rangers scattered throughout Shinjuku and Odaiba. It depends on if you can piece things together. Go home Power Rangers. May the power protect you." The rangers went to their respective homes while Davis went upstairs to bed. "Well Tommy what did you think of the new team?" Jun asked her former mentor and teammate. "I for one am very proud of you Jun. You and Justin as well Henry. You both know what you're getting into right?" "Always Tommy." Takato was thinking about what happened that day 'Oh wow. I'm a Power Ranger. I never thought this would happen. I can't show fear. I'm the red ranger. The leader so I have to be strong.' Rika's thoughts on things were 'OMG! I'm a Power Ranger this is creepy!' T.K's thought were along the lines of, ' I can't just be a kid anymore. I have to protect people. I will and I know it. I just need to believe in myself.' Kari's thoughts were, 'No more tears and crying Tai has protected me all these years. I have to stop acting like a little kid and start protecting my brother.' Davis's thoughts were, 'Jun seems to know an awful lot about this Power Ranger thing. Is it possible she used to be one? I guess I'll find out in the morning. That would be so cool.' All five rangers thought as they drifted to sleep, 'We are a team and we are invincible. We are Power Rangers Digital. Let the power protect our families and leave the two worlds to us.'

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital**

"**Hey Davis you guys want to head to the Cyberspace to hang out after school?' "Sure Takato." "Hi I'm Hayley and this is Dustin Brooks, Trent Fernandez, and Chip Thorn." "Hi." "Students I would like you to meet your new teacher, Mr. Dustin Brooks." "Digital Force! Go, go Digital!' "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"**

**Stay tuned for more Power Rangers Digital**


	3. Chapter 3

POWER RANGERS DIGITAL  
By: moonrose221

Chapter 3: Fears and Fights Part 1 :Yellow Ninja Fury

(3rd person PoV)

It had been about a week since the rangers were selected and you could see the big changes in them. Rika started wearing a yellow V-neck T-shirt with the yin yang symbol on the left shoulder, blue jeans, and yellow running shoes. T.K. was wearing a sleeveless green zip up hoodie, a short sleeve white T-shirt, Blue shot pants and green sneakers. Kari was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, blue sweat pants, and pink sneakers. Takato was wearing a red T-shirt, blue denim vest, red sweat pants, and white running shoes with red stripes on them. Davis was wearing a blue T-shirt White Sweat pants and blue sneakers. Takato and Rika ended up transferring to Odaiba Junior High so they could be with their fellow rangers. "Hey Davis you guys want to go to Hayley's Cyber Space Café after school? Henry told about yesterday." "Sure Takato sound fun." After the last bell Yolie Inoue caught up with the blue ranger. "Hey Davis Kari and T.K. can't come to the Digital World today so it's just us, Cody, and Ken." "Actually Yolie I can't go either. I already promised Takato I'd hang out with him, Rika, Kari, and T.K. today. He asked me during free period. See you later." Across town the rangers entered the building known as Hayley's Cyber Space. They met up with a young woman who was talking to three guys. One of whom had red hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing yellow. The second was a black haired boy who looked about Jun's age on even older. He was wearing white. The last boy was around twenty two twenty three. He was tan skinned with brown hair and hazel green eyes. "Hi welcome to The Cyber Space. My name is Hayley. This is Dustin Brook, Trent Fernandez, and Chip Thorn." Hello Dudes, and Dudettes." "Pleasure." "Hello." "So what can I get you guys?" "Um A raspberry citrus smoothie." "Blackberry Ice tea." Banana shake." "Strawberry smoothie." "Cool." Hayley said as she bounced off to make the rangers orders. Several hours later Justin came by and gave Takato and Rika a ride home. When they pulled up to Rika's house she yelled, "Thanks a heap Justin. See you at school tomorrow Takato. Bye." once inside she did her homework while her thoughts were rambles on whether she was cut out for this ranger thing. The next morning she was waiting for the new home room teacher to come in. Mr. Orimoto had gotten a new job at Shibuya High teaching Chemistry. "Students I would like you to meet your new Home Room and Science teacher. Mr. Dustin Brooks." "Hey. Alright today we will be discussing Robotics. Now who can tell me what group of people were the best users of robotic technology?" Davis raised his hand. "Yes Davis." "The Power Rangers." "Correct. For those of you who don't know who the power rangers are they are a group of people who use different types of powers to fight many different villains. Such as Ninja Storm they were ninjas and a samurai. And Mystic Force who were magic users." "Or the Digital Power Rangers. Who use power from different Digimon to fight there bad guys." "Good example Takato." The rest of the school day went by rather fast. When Rika felt she was being teleported. She was at a building that looked like it hasn't been used in many years. "Hello Rika." "Mr. Brooks! Where are we?" "The ruins of the power chamber. The Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo Power Rangers base of command." "How do you know?" "Cause we are both rangers Rika." "Wait you mean that?" "Yep I'm a yellow. Yellow Ninja Storm Power Ranger. Earth element." All of a sudden a black fox blasted them. "Kyubbimon?" "No I am Shadow Kyubbimon. My dark dragon wheel will destroy you both." " Rika we need to morph." "Dustin I thought you said that the Ninja Storm rangers lost their powers." The Sentinel Knight gave the Ninja Storm Rangers our powers back four years ago since Tori refused to help if he didn't re-energize our morphers. So what do you say?" "I say, It's Morphin time. Digital Force! Go go Digital!" "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form HA!"

**MORPHING SEQUENCE**

Dustin Flung his arms out as a yellow suit appeared on him. His helmet slammed into place he posed as he called out "Power of Earth."

When Rika Slashed the yellow card through her Digimorpher Rika was enveloped in topaz yellow data. She did a spinning front flip when a yellow armor suit materialized on her. The yellow card dissolved into data becoming her helmet.

**END MORPHAING SEQUENCE**

"Ninja Storm Yellow Ranger!" Called Dustin.

"With the speed of Renamon.. Yellow Digital Ranger!" Yelled Rika.

"Well Then Yellow Digital Ranger lets play around with your worst fears. _**Fear strike!**_" With that the attack hit Rika and she was dropped into her worst nightmare.

_(Dreamscape)_

_Rika was walking through the digital world's western quadrant when she came across her friends bleeding to death. "No. How did this happen. Why?" "You did this Rika. You aren't cut out for this you know. Your not strong enough to protect your friends. It's because of you that their dead." " No way that can't be right. That's not true." _**"Rika its Dustin. Shadow Kyubbimon is trying to beat you by using what scares you. You are strong enough to protect your friends the Power chose you. You are the only one who can fight this monster. Rika you can do this. I have faith in you."**

_(End Dreamscape)_

Rika came to not a moment to soon. She woke up when she saw Dustin wrestling with Shadow Kyubbimon. "Dustin! Rena-Spear Data Blaster full throttle!" Rika fought the Dark Digimon down to the ground. "Lion Hammer!" 'Digi Saber!" "Combine!" The Digi Saber and Lion Hammer came together to form the terra fox blaster. "Ready. Aim FIRE!" Shadow Kyubbimon dissolved into data particles scattering everywhere. Rika De-morphed and so did Dustin. When they were greeted by an all to familiar spirit. "Greetings Yellow Rangers I am Zordon Guardian of the universal morphing grid. I have been watching over you both. I am pleased with how you faced your fear Rika. You passed the test I gave you to prove you are meant for this." "That was a test? And I passed? Thank you Zordon." "Your Teammates are also being tested in good time. You will feel it as they are sent to the location it was selected." Rika and Dustin were sent back to Odaiba Park. "Hey Dustin?" "Yes Rika?" "Thanks for the pep talk earlier. You kind of saved my butt back there. So what should we do now?" "There's a Sports expo that I'm meeting some friends at if you want to tag along." "Sure I'd like that." The two yellow rangers went to the convention center and ran into a woman in yellow and a woman in blue. Both were blondes with blue eyes. "Tori Taylor!" "Hey Dustin." "Sup Leo. Who's the girl?" "Taylor, Tori meet Rika Nonaka Yellow Digital Power Ranger. Rika Meet TaylorEarhardt and Tori Hanson the Yellow Wild Force and Blue Water Ninja Storm Rangers Respectively." "Hi." "Welcome to the ranks." "Thank you both. What sports are you checking out?" "Motocross and surfing. Only because Dustin is Showcasing a move called Cliffhanger." How is that done?"

_**(A/N I looked this up on the net so you can get a general idea. 1.) Now before you get into the cliffhanger, do some regular jumps just to get warmed up. This will also help in testing the jump, to make sure you're getting enough height.**_

_**2.) When you're going towards the ramp, you'll want to sit down to put way down your bike. Once you hit the ramp, stand up to give your bike the extra pop off the ramp.**_

_**3.) Once in the air, bring your feet up and tuck them under the handlebars and press them against the forks as hard as you can. This will give you enough grip to hold onto the bike.**_

_**4.) Then remove your hands from the handlebars, and stand up. Make sure to keep your legs completely straight to a full upright position.**_

_**5.) Bend back down to grab the handlebars, and move your feet back down to the pegs for the landing.**_

_**6.) Make the landing like a boss, and await as the crowd of awe-inspired spectators swarm you and raise you above their heads as their new king! Hope it helps)**_ After Tori explains it Rika's eyes were wide with shock. "He actually does that?" "Yep. He's had a ton of practice so don't try it on a first try." Shortly after the surfing demonstration begins and Tori pull all sorts of tricks and nails the Rodeo Flip. Step 1

Speed! Speed! Speed! With an open face, garner as much speed possible. The most effective line is mid-face since you need some launching room. If you are too low on the wave, you'll lose speed on the climb to the lip. If you are too high, you won't have enough launch ramp. **Going backside is the most effective approach for this move.**

Step 2

Don't Hesitate. Use all your speed. As long as the lip is semi-vert and you are at maximum speed, try your luck in the air.

Step 3

Compress. Bend your knees and coil your energy with a low center of gravity. Go straight up like you are going for a vertical re-entry off the lip. Once you are at maximum altitude, it's time to grab both rails, lean back, and release your tail. _This sounds insane, but it really comes down to leaning back and being willing to follow through_

Step 4

Follow through and stick it! Sounds easy. That's what life is all about, right? However, here is where my attempts have fallen through, but I have watched a few others as they use their speed to rotate all the way in the air and let momentum do the work. The feeling is not unlike doing a backflip off a diving board, but you have to hold tight to your surfboard and look over the shoulder in the direction you are rotating to your landing zone while rotating backwards and sideways.

Step 5

Physics is your friend. Remember that your board's bottom is buoyant. As long as you can place it somewhere on the wave face, and your weight is firmly placed over the midpoint of the deck, you should be able to ride through into the flats and complete this maneuver.

"Oh wow! That was totally cool!" Tori could you teach me to surf some time? Dustin will you show me some motocross tricks too? Please?" "Sure Rika." "Totally. Anything for a fellow yellow." The rest of the afternoon the four rangers hung out. They went to a karaoke café and Rika is caught in the spotlight. "I'm Rika Nonaka and I will be singing 'Reachin For Heaven'

'_All my life  
There was just me and my dreams  
And the days went ticking by  
Like the beat of my heart  
Spend my nights wondering how it would feel  
When the waiting would end and tomorrow would start  
Suddenly I see a light  
Out of the darkness I'm coming alive_

This how it feels reaching for heaven  
Is this how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven

_All this time  
I never knew I was so strong  
But you made me find the fire  
That was there all along  
In your eyes  
I can see all I can be  
Suddenly I want it all  
I know you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_This how it feels reaching for heaven  
Is this how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven  
_

_You alone have shown me  
Shining new horizons  
Now for all I owe you  
It's my turn to show you_

_This how it feels reaching for heaven  
This is how it feels kissing the sky  
This is what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven  
_

_Reaching for heaven  
This is how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for hea_

_Reaching for heaven  
Heaven'_

She received a round of applause and a standing ovation for her amazing singing. "Awesome song Rika. You were great." "Beautiful." "Incredible." "Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it. Let's go get some ice cream and head home. We all had a very long and stressful day." An hour later Rika and Renamon went home. "Rika dear you were acting a little strange today. Are you alright?" "I'm fine Grandma. I had a little stress over something earlier but a took a break and had some fun so I feel much better now. I'm going to do my home work. Call me when dinners ready" "Is everything alright with her Renamon?" "She did seem stressed earlier but I assume it's because she has a new homeroom teacher so she didn't know what to expect from him or what he expected from her." "I see. Well in that case I'll start dinner." "Rika what really happened today?" "I was tested with what scares me most by the protector of The Universal Morphing Grid. Zordon of the planet Eltar. He has said I was worthy of the legacy I was a part of. He said there were five other tests. I will be able to feel the others being tested." "Five? I don't understand Rika There are only four more rangers." "Maybe one of our mentors or even Henry might be tested. I'm not sure."

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital**

"**Takato whats up?" "Huh? Oh Rika it's nothing."**

'**He's next I can feel it.'**

"**This is the end Red Ranger!" "Who are you?"**

"**Megidramon attack!" "Yes Psycho Red my master."**

"**Oh no you don't. Wild Access! Blazing Lion!" **

**Digital Force! Go Go Digital! Red Digital Ranger!"**

**Don't miss Fears and fights part 2: Reds Blazing Fury see you there.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Digimon. I do not own the surfing or motocross moves in this fic. I do not own Reachin For Heaven Diana Degarmo does. I own the layout for the Digital Rangers and an OC that will come up later in this fic. Do not use with out my permission.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Digital

By: moonrose221

Chapter 4: Fears and Fights Part 2: Red's Blazing Fury

The Digital Rangers are hanging out at Hayley's listening to Kira's song 'Freak You Out'. While the other four were listening to the song, Rika was wondering which of her four teammates were going to be tested. When she heard,_ "It's scary. Not being able to direct the rangers. I'm not strong enough. I'm worried it won't help." '_'Takato. He's next.' Said Goggle wearing teen just picked up his backpack and left the café. As he walked down the road he said to himself, "Why? Why was I chosen for the Red Ranger powers? Why not Davis or Tai? Why me? I'm scared." Not looking where he was going Takato ran right into a man around 30 years old. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." "No no. It's all my fault. I'm Cole Evans. I run the Blazing Lion veterinary clinic. I also noticed your wearing my old color." "Your old.. WHAT?!" "I was a red myself. What's your team?' "Digital Power Rangers. Hey Cole.. Did you ever worry that you wouldn't be a strong leader?" "Sure kid. Almost everyday until I got the hang of it. It just takes a little time. Courage is important. However faith and confidence is key." "Thanks. Oh my name is Takato Matsuki by the way." "Have a good day Takato. See you again." "Bye." "I have to go to the Animarium and talk to Princess Shayla." While Takato was walking to the train station Cole arrived on the Animarium. "Cole I wasn't expecting you. What is the matter with my Lion?" "Princess, A new red ranger is having problems and he may need my help. Should I take up the Red Wild Force powers once again and help?" "Of course Cole. Follow me to where the powers are kept." As soon as Cole reclaimed his Morpher and Jacket he went to find Takato. "Animus Zordon please watch over the new rangers." In a far off plane Animus and Zordon were conversing about Takato's test. "I do believe that Psycho Red would work." "True but Megidramon would push the red ranger to his limits." "If I may speak Zordon." "Yes Trini. What do you have to say?" "Perhaps you should send both. Megidramon to test his confidence and Psycho Red for his courage in his skills." "I agree with you young ranger. Animus, do you agree?" "Yes." As Takato walked home He was transported to a place he had only heard of from Kari. The Dark Ocean. He noticed Cole was there as well. "Humans face us." "Psycho red." "Who? Uh oh. Megidramon!" "Whoa he is ugly. Takato lets morph. Wild Access!" "It's Morphin' time! Digital Force! Go, Go, Digital!"

MORPHING SEQUENCE

When Takato slashed the red card through his Digimorpher he was enveloped in fire red data. He did a back flip when an armor-like suit materialized on him. The red card dissolved into data becoming his helmet.

Cole's Growl Phone turned into a lion and his suit materialized. A lion head covered his face as his helmet materialized.

END MORPHING SEQUENCE

"Blazing Lion!" called Cole.

"With the Fire of Guilmon Red Digital Ranger." Said Takato.

The two red rangers went at it. For what seemed like forever. When Psycho Red hit Takato with a beam of crimson light placing him in a dream like state.

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_Takato was walking around what looked like a mountain range when he saw his team mates injured or dead. 'You do realize you're a lousy leader. It's your fault that your team is dead or dying.' "NO! It's not possible." 'Face it kid, you are a walking hazard and can only destroy.' __**"Takato wake up. This isn't real. The Dark Ocean and Psycho Red are playing tricks on you. Fight your fears. Your team will only fall if you aren't there to lead them. Trust me Cub I learned that the hard way. Danny got hurt because I wasn't there to help him once. It's a mistake I'll live with forever but I have to keep fighting. Just like you." '**__Takato? Come on little dragon wake up.' "Who are you?" 'A friend. We will meet soon enough.' 'Yeah kid. Don't give up yet.' "And you are?" 'An ally of sorts. I'm positive we'll work together eventually.'_

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

Takato woke up and immediately started fighting with confidence and courage. More than any red ranger had ever fought with before. "Congratulations Takato. You passed the test of your fears." Megidramon said as his data started to dissolve. "What do you mean I passed?" Takato asked. "He means this was all a test to be sure if you were ready for the role you were given. Rika passed her test and so did you. Four tests still remain. You can sense them from now on. Farewell kid. Good luck." Psycho Red explained as he was disappearing. "As a parting gift. Give this to Jun. tell her that 'The dragons roar will be on the earth once more.' She will know what it's for." Psycho Red handed Takato a green crystal. "The crystal can't be tainted with evil. And its power is at full strength." After the battle Takato was very tired. But, first he went to Davis' house. When he knocked on the door Henry opened it. "Hi Takato what's up?" "Is Jun around?" "Yes she is were she normally is at this time of day. In the command center. She's trying to re-energize the original green ranger's morpher." "I have something that could help." A short time later when Takato told Jun what happened she accepted the crystal and set to work documenting what happened to the rangers. Takato decided to go to a dance club for a few hours. He ran into two more red rangers. "Hi I'm Shane. This is Nick. I take it that you're Takato. The newbie." "Huh?" "Cole told us about the new member of our colors groups." "You two are reds?" "I'm Red Ninja Storm ranger. I have the air element. Nick is Red Mystic Force." "My element is Fire." "It's an honor to meet you both." "We heard about your battle today. I bet it was tough. Each red has the same sort of doubts of their leadership. You just have to give it time to fall into place." "Thanks Nick, Shane." Her Takato, Nick I'll get us some drinks and some food. Anything you two like?' "Um I like Sausage pizza and a coke." "Okay Nick. Takato what about you?" "Um.. Some Ton Katsu and a Ramune. I really don't like the fact you're going to do this for me Shane." "It's cool bro. We are reds. Brothers in arms. If anything we look out for each other." "Thank you both for acting as my older brothers. I really appreciate this." "No Problem Otouto-kun." As the three reds were eating and talking about the various issues with balancing ranger duties and civilian life an all too familiar person walked onto the stage. "Hey guys. I'm Jason Lee Scott I would like to welcome you to the Tyranno Dance Club. To night we have my friend and Adopted son Jayden Shiba-Scott performing the song 'Invincible' for all of you tonight." Hi everyone. I'm Jayden. Let's have some fun and rock out. If you know the words feel free to join in.

_The time has come to stand our ground;  
We have the power inside us.  
They think they won, but look around,  
We won't let evil inside us.  
And we won't see another day,  
And you won't see another day,  
If we don't take them on today..._

We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.  
We are here, we are now, we're invincible.  
We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.  
We are here, and as one, we're invincible!

They send their best, we will not run,  
They set their aims to destroy us.  
We can not rest until they're done,  
I'm sure they love to annoy us.

And I don't see another day,  
And you don't see another day,  
If we don't take down on today...

We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.  
We are here, we are now, we're invincible.  
We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.  
We are here, and as one, we're invincible!

And we won't see another day,  
And you won't see another day,  
If we don't take them on today...

Let's go!  
We are strong, and we are tough, and we're invincible.  
Let's go!  
We are here, and we are now, and we're invincible.  
Let's go!  
We are strong, and we are tough, and we're invincible.  
Let's go!  
We are here, and as one, we're invincible!"

Much later Takato got a ride home from Nick. The two made plans to play paint ball with Jason, Jayden, Shane Hunter, Wes, Eric and Connor. "Mom, Dad, Guilmon. I'm home!" "Welcome back Takato how was you're day? Rika said you seemed a little distracted." "I'm feeling a lot better now mom. Don't worry about it." "Alright." "I had a small snack while I was out today so call me when dinner is ready." "Okay." "Takato-aniki*? What happened I smell Megidramon on you?" Guilmon asked when they went to the room they shared. "I was confronted by what scared me most in the dark Ocean and I beat it. You don't have to be afraid for me. I just needed a pep talk from a few new friends is all."

_TAKATO'S DREAM_

_Jun was in what at first he thought was their command center. When he saw five people walk in and greet her. "Hey Jun do you know why the Sentinel Knight replicated our powers from you Dino Gem?" "Also why do you still have your powers as a Power Ranger when we don't?" "My Dino Gem is the one that energized your gems with power to begin with. As for your question Trent, I don't know. Zordon said thing Happen for a reason. Maybe my time as a Power Ranger isn't over or I may be needed in the near or far future. I have no idea." 'Child of the hazard and fire remember this as it will make sense for you're journey as a power ranger._

_END DREAM_

Next day Takato started to take his status as red a lot more seriously. He woke up early and went for a morning run. He did sit ups and push ups before showering and getting dressed. Making sure to eat a good breakfast every morning and double checking his homework before going to bed at night. He wanted to make sure he was as strong as possible so he could do everything he could with his own power to help his team. He trained with Izzy in a simulator. Sparred with Henry and Jun in mixed martial arts. And Worked with Justin on a new project. The Digi-cycles. The other rangers noticed the change in him and were to say the least. Takato's trouble was over. T.K.'s troubles however were just beginning.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital**

"**It's Hopeless I just can't do it." "T.K. stop talking like that right now. That's an order." "Huh where am I? No…. D.D...Devimon! Stay away!" "Jun he's a green and a scared kid I have to help but I don't have powers that could be useful aside from my zeonizers there at home in Shibuya." "Tommy, some powers don't stay dead forever. And this time, there's no candle."**

**Tune in next time for: Fears and Fights part 3: T.K.'s Dark Dilemma Dragons Return**

Culture and authors note:

* Aniki means older brother. Guilmon and Takato are like brothers so Guilmon now calls Takato Aniki.

Ton Katsu is a pork covered in Japanese breadcrumbs and deep fried. Ramune is a type of soda similar to sprite.

The two people who talk to Takato are OC's the first who is a girl is mine. The second is a male. He belongs to The Keeper Of Worlds.

The green crystal was obviously for something. Try to guess what from the preview.


	5. Chapter 5

Power Ranger Digital

Chapter 5: Fears and Fights part 3: T.K's dilemma, Dragons Roar:

It had been about a week since Takato had beaten his fears. The rangers were training in the simulator when T.k. said, "It's hopeless. I just can't do it." Takato who didn't like hearing people belittle themselves said, "Takeru Takashi stop talking crap about yourself right now! That's an order!" Kari, Rika, Jun, Henry, Justin, Izzy, Davis, and T.k were shocked at the tone Takato used. "You actually sounded like a red and leader Takato. I'm really proud of you." "Thanks Jun. Spending some time with Shane, Jason, Carter, Nick, Cole, and the other reds really helped me out." "Hey Takato I need to talk to you about something. Can you hang back for a minute?" "Sure Jun." The others ended up leaving. Even Henry said he was heading down to visit his parents. Jun, Rika, Izzy, and Justin looked at Takato. "Okay Takato who did you team up with, where were you, and who did you fight last week?" "I teamed up with Cole Evans Red Wild Force Ranger. I was in The Dark Ocean. Don't give me that look Rika. I fought Megidramon and Psycho Red." "What were you afraid of?" "Not being a strong enough leader as well as doubting my skills as a red." "Who is next? Do either you or Rika know?" Rika shook her head. Takato said, "T.k." The others looked shocked. Jun immediately started typing on the computer. "What are you doing?" "Looking up old green rangers."

_Thomas "Tommy" Oliver__ : Team: Mighty Morphin Powers: Disabled_

_Adam Park: Team(s): Zeo, Turbo Powers: Not available as is in America with Retro Rangers __aiding Mega force_

_Carlos Vallerte: Team: Turbo Powers: Disabled_

_Damon Henderson: Team: Lost Galaxy Powers: In use on Mirinoi_

_Joel Rawlings: Team Lightspeed Rescue Powers: In use on Galactic retrieval Assignment on Edenoi_

_Trip: Team: Time Force Powers: Retired_

_Cameron 'Cam' Team: Ninja Storm Powers: Disabled_

_Bridge Carson__: Team: Space Patrol Delta Powers: __Not available as is in America with Retro Rangers __aiding Mega force_

_Xander Bly: Team: Mystic Force: Powers: Unavailable as in America with Retro Rangers aiding Mega force_

_Master Phant: Team Jungle Fury: Powers: Retired_

_Ziggy Grover: Team R.P.M. Powers: Retired_

_Mike Vallerte: Team Samurai Powers: Retired_

_Jake Holling: Team: Mega force Powers: Unavailable_

"Dang it!" "OH! I almost forgot!"

(Jun** Bold, **Tommy _Italic_)

**Tommy? It's Jun.**

_Hey Junnie. What's the occasion?_

**I need you down here in Odaiba immediately.**

_Why"_

**Please it's very important!**

_Alright I'm coming. I was on my way anyways._

**Thanks Tommy. You're a lifesaver.**

_I try Raptor._

**Love You Bye.**

_You too sis. Bye._

"We may have someone who can help." While the rangers and mentors were trying to find T.k. the green ranger was just walking down the street when he was teleported directly to the Moon palace ruins once belonging to Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. "Huh where am I?" "You green ranger are at the site where you will die." "N.n…no way. D.D..Devimon!? Your data was destroyed." "Master Vile gave me the form of DeathDevimon. This time you don't have anyone." T.k. ran as fast as he could go. Fear vibrant in his eyes. (Animus and Zordon watched in horror. Master Vile attempted to interfere with the Rangers tests. As well as wanted an innocent person dead.) Back at the Digital Rangers Command Center Tommy, Rika, Justin, Izzy, Takato, and Jun were watching in shock. "Jun I have to help him. He's a green. And a scared kid. But the only ranger powers I have are my old Zeonizers. They are at home in Shibuya." Jun just stood up and walked over to the safe. Opening it she took a wooden box with a green dragon on it. "Tommy, there's something very important I have to tell you." "What is it Jun?" "Not all powers stay dead forever. And this time." She opened the box as she said, "There's no candle." Everyone save Takato were staring at her in shock. Tommy was stunned his Original green ranger powers were back. Fully restored with no catch this time around. "How?" "Remember the green crystal Takato brought to me yesterday Justin?" "Yes. But how is that… you used the green crystal to re-energize the coin." "I also rebuilt the Power morpher." "I don't know how to thank you Jun. Takato you both did me a big favor." "Tommy, Right now save my teams green ranger and then we'll talk." "Alright Tommy I'm going to teleport you to the place T.k. is at. The ruins of Rita and Zedd's moon Palace." "Okay time to show this DeathDevimon character how the green rangers fight." Tommy was teleported in a beam of green light. When he landed he saw T.k. close to getting stabbed but Tommy roundhouse kicked DeathDevimon to the ground. "Who are you?" T.k. looks at his rescuer with wide fearful and curious eyes. "The names Tommy Oliver Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger the first ever Green." "Wow." "I heard you lost those powers." "In the words of T.k.'s Mentor Jun Motomiya, some powers don't stay dead forever. And this time there's no candle." "You'll both die."

"What do ya say Takeru you and me put this idiot away for good?" "Oh yeah." The two stood side by side and said at the same time, " IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

_Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
_"Dragonzord!"_  
Goldar's gunna get you, tonight  
Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind  
_"Digital Force! Go go digital!"_  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go Go  
_**Morphing Sequence**

**When T.K. slashed the green card through his digimorpher he was enveloped in emerald green data. He did a spin flip when a green armor suit materialized on him. The green card dissolved into data becoming his helmet.**

**Tommy did a roundhouse kick as his suit materialized on his body. The dragons Guardian Spirit merged with his body as his, helmet, shields and the dragon dagger appeared.**

**End morphing sequence**

_Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Instrumental_

Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go

Goldar's gunna get you, tonight  
Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind  
_T.k and Tommy brought out their weapons. The Dragon Dagger and the Rapid-Crossbow. Tommy charged the Dagger with green energy and he had T.K. Deal the final __blow to DeathDevimon.___

Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go Go

"We did it! We won." T.k. was shouting with happiness. A spirit Tommy knew very well appeared. Taking off their helmets the two green rangers saw the original mentor to the power rangers standing before them. Zordon of the planet Eltar. "Zordon it's been so long since you sacrificed yourself to the UAE." "I know Tommy. I miss each of my rangers. As well as my son." "Your son?" "Yes Cyranos. The Phantom Ranger." "The Phantom Ranger was your son?" "Yes. His Daughter, my granddaughter Cyan Tenshino is the new Phantom Ranger. Training for her first ever mission to earth with her mother." "Who is her mother?" "I will leave that detail to her. Should you ever meet. As for you Takeru. I have never been so proud in the entire span of space for the new team as I am now of you." "Really Zordon?" "Indeed. Master Vile had attempted to use your fears and what worried you most against you. However you were strong and faced what scared you to beat you first solo threat. Until we meet again rangers. Farewell." "Goodbye." "See you again some day Zordon." "T.k. before you de-morph I have something I want to give you." "What is it?" Tommy handed T.k. the dragon Dagger. As he did the shields from Tommy's ranger suit went on to him. "Tommy." "This way if you ever have a problem you can't solve with your cannon you can call on the Dragonzord." "Thanks Tommy. I promise I'll take great care of what you've given me." The two green rangers went home after they de-morphing. The two proceeded to go to the Teenage Wolves concert. Meeting up with Carlos and Mike Vallerte. And Cassandra Vallerte the Green Samurai Ranger before her son. The five greens were talking to each other as the curtain rose. The band was on stage. "Hey guys. ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" the crowd goes nuts. "First song is dedicated to the new power rangers. Power Ranger Digital."

_No, we cannot see  
who are we, to look to_

No, it cannot hear  
What is to believe in

And we keep dreamin' of a world  
Where all that's good so we were told  
We need a hero

And we keep dreamin' of a time  
Where good is all that we can find  
We need a...  
We need a...  
Hero

No, we cannot tell  
Who's the one to lead us

But you know that we'll be there  
Waiting for them to find us

And we keep dreamin' of a world  
Where all that's good so we were told

We need a hero

And we keep dreamin' of a time  
Where good is all that we can find  
We need a...  
We need a...  
Hero

Instrumental

And we keep dreamin' of the world  
Where all that's good so we were told  
We need a hero

And we keep dreamin' of a time  
Where good is all that we can find  
We need a hero

And we keep dreamin' of a world  
Where all that's good so we were told  
We need a hero

And we keep dreamin' of a time  
Where good is all that we can find  
We need a...  
We need a...  
Hero

The second song performed for all the green rangers.

_Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go_

_Goldar's gunna get you, tonight  
Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go Go_

_Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Go Green Ranger  
Instrumental_

Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go

Goldar's gunna get you, tonight  
Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go  
Go Green Ranger, Go Go

Eight songs later the second to last song started to play.

_Are you ready? __  
__Action boy now__action girl now__be prepared to climb another mountain__Are you ready? __  
__Action boy now__action girl now__be prepared to swim across the ocean__Are you ready? __  
__Be prepared__to fill you plate__be prepared__don't hesitate__be prepared__for a great big bust__Be prepared__to do what you must__be prepared__to take a hit__be prepared__to go for it__be prepared__for a sneak attack__  
__Be prepared__just don't look back __  
__They say, where there's a will there's a way__We've heard, these are the things that they say__So... __  
__Reach out for that big fat star__stick to the groove__and go real far__outrun the ones who steal the Abar (?) __  
__Are you ready? __  
__Action boy now__action girl now__be prepared to blast into the future__action boy now__action girl now__be prepared to rearrange the picture __  
__Are you ready?_

The very last was sung by Ziggy Grover as a guest vocalist.

_The time has come to stand our ground,  
We have the power inside us.  
They think they won, but look around,  
We won't let evil inside us._

And we won't see another day,  
And you won't see another day,  
If we don't take them on today...

We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.  
We are here, we are now, we're invincible.  
We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.  
We are here, and as one, we're invincible!

They send their best, we will not run,  
They set their aims to destroy us.  
We can not rest until they're done,  
I'm sure they love to annoy us.

And I don't see another day,  
And you don't see another day,  
If we don't take down on today...

We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.  
We are here, we are now, we're invincible.  
We are strong, we are tough, we're invincible.  
We are here, and as one, we're invincible!

And we won't see another day,  
And you won't see another day,  
If we don't take them on today...

Let's go!  
We are strong, and we are tough, and we're invincible.  
Let's go!  
We are here, and we are now, and we're invincible.  
Let's go!  
We are strong, and we are tough, and we're invincible.  
Let's go!  
We are here, and as one, we're invincible!

Shortly after the concert T.k. brought home two Pizzas for him, his mom and Patamon. His small family was worried when he came home late. But he said he just needed to take a walk and he decided to go to Matt's concert. His mom had some mochi and green tea for him as a snack. While he was doing his homework Patamon asked, "Are you alright T.k.? I Devimon's presence and yours far away. I got scared that you weren't gonna come home." T.k. looked at his small partner and hugged him. He said, "Patamon you don't have to worry all the time. I am a lot older now. Plus I have my friends by my side so it's okay. As long as we work as a team we are all right." T.k. and Patamon went to bed with smiles on their faces. Henry on the other hand was having some problems of his own.

**Next time on Power Rangers Digital**

"_**You alright Henry?" "Shut up!"**_

"_**Whats got him all rilled up?"**_

"_**This Time human you won't get back." "Leave him alone."**_

"_**Dino Thunder. Power Up!" "Ectophase Activate!"**_

**Join in Next time for Fears and Fights Part 4 Henry's Turn To Shine. Return Of The Masked Rider.**

_See Ya there_

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys! I really need some help. I Need to come up with a theme song for this fic.**

**Please submit any lyrics in a review or a PM. Any rangers or ranger allys you want to see in afuture episode? PM me and let me know. Also anyone who can guess who Cyan's mom is gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**This moonrose221 Morphing Out!**_  
_


End file.
